The Familiar Of Zero - A Ladies Man
by StevieBond
Summary: When Louise is away on a family vacation and Saito is left behind, Queen Henrietta suggests an idea so he could receive more affection and soon the other girls get involved. How much of a ladies man can Saito take, will he keep cool and calm, or will he crack and worry what will happen if Louise ever found out? Takes place some time after Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

A Ladies Man – Chapter 1

Saito was a little bored in the early afternoon. Louise had left the Tristain castle with her sisters a few hours ago and Saito was unable to come, since it was a family vacation. All he had was his sword, Derflinger for company and he was helping but not much.

"Ugh!" Saito groaned, laying on Louise's bed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"How should I know, partner?" his sword asked back. "Maybe one of the other girls could help get rid of your boredom."

Saito sat up, looking at his sword. "Maybe, but which one?"

"Well you know you have plenty of options. First there's Kirche who will stop at nothing to make love to you."

"If that happens, Louise will never let me out of this room again."

"Hmm, what about Siesta?"

"The maid, oh yeah she's very caring, kind and quite beautiful. But Louise doesn't like me getting close to her. Well she was at first until she started changing for the worst."

"Maybe Tabitha?"

"Well she's on the shy side and doesn't talk much, but she does know a lot about magic. She and Sylphid would save me from Louise, but I don't wanna put either of them in harm's way."

"You have a point there, partner. Maybe Tiffania who joined this academy a short while ago?"

"Tiffania's an elf."

"Yeah, so what? She once kissed you and you didn't have a problem with that."

"Yeah, actually that was wrong of me to say that. I was her familiar for a short while, but she was very nice to me then and she still is."

"Now for the one I've been meaning to suggest. Queen Henrietta?"

"Hold on a minute, she's the queen and Louise's childhood friend!" Saito exclaimed waving his arms in the air. "I've already kissed her twice and Louise has kicked my butt for it."

"Well maybe I guess that one is a bit beyond your reach in that case."

"So in other words, you can't come up with anything?"

Del moaned. "I'm afraid nothing else comes into my mind, you'll have to sort it out yourself."

"I see, well either way, I'm gonna go out of the castle and have a word with one of them."

But just as he was about to leave, there was a knock on the door. Saito opened it and in came a hooded girl. He smiled, closing the door and knowing who it was.

"Well well, speak of the devil." Del commented.

She put her hood down to reveal herself as Queen Henrietta.

"Hello Saito." She said. "It's so great to see you."

"Hi Queen Henrietta." Saito replied, bowing. "What brings you here?"

"I heard that Louise is going on a vacation with her family, but you're stuck here." She walked towards him. "I must ask you. Do you feel lonely now that she's away?"

"Kind of…I had to stay here because Louise said it was a family vacation only."

Henrietta titled her head slightly. "I can understand it being a family vacation only, but still, I don't think it would've been a problem if you had went along with them."

"I can assure you that I'm alright with it…even if I don't get much care."

"Well as Queen of Tristain, I hereby declare you to be in my care for the time being until Louise returns."

Saito perked up, looking at her. "Really?"

She smiled with her eyes closed. "Yes and you don't need to call me Queen, it's just the two of us." She walked up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Saito was taken back shockingly by the queen's care, but knowing that Louise was not here at all, he decided to accept Henrietta's care by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Henrietta." He replied. "I don't get this much affection at all."

"Really, Louise never shows you affection?"

"Only when I'm knocking on death's door, but that's been a few times."

Henrietta giggled. "Then I think I have an idea on how to achieve the level of affection you need."

Pulling out of the hug, Saito looked confused. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think we should get all the girls that like you the most together for an innocent but fun game."

Saito smirked. "Fun game with girls? That sounds like my kind of a good time!"

"Haha!" Henrietta laughed. "I knew that would help cheer you up. But we have to prepare first before we can start."

"Sure, but what is this game?"

"It's called Truth or Dare, Louise and I used to play that game when we were children."

Saito opened his eyes wide. Truth or dare was a game he knew too well, already several scenarios were brewing in his mind. What kind of questions would he have to answer, what would he be dared to do. "T-t-t-truth or dare?"

"Yes, I believe that game will make you feel loved in this world."

Saito blushed. "Well uhhh…"

"Don't you worry, Louise will never find out about it." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You have my word, Saito."

Saito thought for a moment. _What do I have to lose_? He thought. _Maybe this will be what I'm looking for and then I'll be good as new before Louise gets back._ He looked back at her.

"Alright, I'll gladly help you and help me receive affection."

"Oh thank you, Saito! You will not regret it."

"No it's my pleasure, so do you have any details for me?"

"Of course, the game shall take place at the mansion I gave you when you came back from that war." she explained. "I will have a horse and carriage outside the castle waiting for you and your chosen girls by sunset."

Saito smiled. "Wow, thanks."

"You're very much welcome." She bowed. "Now, I must go and return to my castle to watch over my subjects. We'll meet again later tonight, I know that you will succeed with this task." She put back on her hood. "Take care and good luck."

"Thank you Henrietta, I really appreciate this."

She smiled, closing the door behind her.

Saito sat down on Louise's bed, soaking in what he had just heard. "Well, I better get started. I'll need a pen and paper first so I can list down who likes me."

He found a blank paper and ink was the closest source for him to write. He wrote down all the names of the ones he could think of that liked him the most and he wrote them in order of who he met first and so on.

Siesta, Kirche, Tabitha, Montmorency, Tiffania and Sylphid.

"Alright, it may not be much of a game with five or six others, but I think that'll do." He said, placing the written paper on the table. "So Del, what do you think of her plan?"

"Far much better that what I could've come up with, partner." Del replied. "You better get to work, it's a Queen's order after all."

"I know, for the future of getting any affection and care that Louise can't, I won't fail!"


	2. Chapter 2

A Ladies Man – Chapter 2

With his mind sharpened and confidence ready, he left Louise's room and walked all the way down to the ground floor and into the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't our saviour, welcome Saito!" Marteau greeted. "Are you hungry right now?"

"No thanks." He replied. "I was wondering if Siesta was here."

Marteau grinned. "Ohhh, so our saviour is in need of a maid?"

"N-n-n-n-no it's not like that. I just need to ask her for a favour."

"Haha! I'm just joking with you. Sure, Siesta will be with you shortly."

Saito nodded, waiting outside the kitchen and then out came Siesta and she was wearing the maid outfit that he remembered seeing when they first met.

"Hi Saito." She said to him with a smile. "This is a surprise."

"Hi Siesta." He replied with a bit of uncertainty. "It's been a while since we had a normal talk."

"It has been, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanna talk this outside, do you mind walking with me?"

"Oh uhh sure, but won't Louise find out?"

"Yeah, about that…"

They walked out of the castle and on to the outdoors where there was just the two of them.

"…Louise is away on a family vacation and I had to stay here since it was family only."

"Oh I see." Siesta then frowned. "But still, how could she just leave you behind after all you've been through?"

Saito shrugged. "I don't know…but I do have something that I think can cheer me up."

She turned around to look at him. "Name it, whatever it is, I'll do anything to make you feel happy."

"There is, actually." Saito smiled. "Queen Henrietta has given me the task to invite as many girls as I can to the mansion she gave to me for a game of Truth or Dare. Would you be interested if you're not busy?"

Siesta perked in delight. "Oh I love that game! I and a few other maids play that game in our spare time."

"So does that mean yes?"

"Oh absolutely! I would love to come, but only if you can get a few other girls to join." Siesta hugged him. "Oh and don't worry, there'll be no funny business from me, when does it start?"

Saito accepted her hug. "We're to meet together outside the castle entrance by sunset where there'll be a carriage waiting for us."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Good luck with inviting other girls." She winked and smiled before returning inside the castle.

Saito did a small cheer.

"All right partner, one down five more to go." Del praised. "Who's next?"

Saito turned and walked back inside. "Let's go and see Tiffania. I'm sure she would love to go and have fun."

"Then where would she be?"

"I think she's in the library, she's still trying to learn as much as possible."

Saito walked to the Library and entered quietly as Del chose to remain quiet. Eventually by chance, he found Tiffania by a table with a book she was reading.

"Hi Tifa." He greeted, almost whispering and sitting on an empty chair next to her. "You settling in?"

"Hi Saito." She replied with a smile. "Yeah, I still have a lot to learn, but your friends have been very nice in helping me."

"Well…that's good to hear. I was worried on whether you would be able to get along with others."

"Because of my origins? Yes, I was worried too, but you don't need to be."

Saito sighed. "I know…"

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah, Louise told me that she was going to have a family vacation but I wouldn't be able to come since its family only."

"Oh right…why would her family have a vacation without you?"

"I don't know, but if you can help me, it might help me cheer up."

Tiffania placed her hand on his, the warm and gentle touch of her hand was enough to make him smile. "I'll do whatever I can for you."

Saito smiled. "In that case, would you like to join me and a few other girls for a game of Truth or Dare?"

Tiffania blinked. "Truth or Dare, what is that?"

"It's a game which I'll explain in detail. Queen Henrietta is trusting me to make this happen."

Tiffania gasped quietly. "The queen asked for you to do this?" He nodded. "That sounds really important…alright Saito, I'll gladly join." She put her arms around him. "When is it and where is it?"

"At the mansion the Queen gave me and we have to leave the castle by Sunset, outside the castle entrance."

"I will be there, Saito. I hope Louise doesn't find out about this."

"Thanks Tifa, I'll see you later." Saito hugged her and stood up, smiling as he left the library.

"Making contact with that elf chick again." Del commented. "I bet it feels great, eh?"

"Yeah, that's two girls. Three remain or four if you can count Sylphid."

"Hey partner, you've got used to this world already, remember?"

"I know, Del…I'll ask Montmorency next."

Saito walked to her room door and knocked, the door opened slowly.

"Oh hi Saito, do you think you could come back another time?" Montmorency asked quietly. "Guiche and I are having a personal matter right now."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll talk to you another time. You two take care of each other, alright?"

Montmorency smiled. "Yeah, we will, thank you." She closed the door.

"Well, that was a bit disappointing." Del said as they left. "But considering those two, it's for the best."

"Yeah, I heard that Guiche took on a dangerous assignment that nearly cost him everything yesterday and now he and Montmorency seem to want to spend as much time together as possible."

Del hummed. "Sounds romantic in my mind, so who else is left?"

"Tabitha, Kirche and Sylphid." Saito replied. "Asking Kirche may be a huge risk since she likes to gossip."

"But if she is allowed to be affectionate with you, then maybe she won't gossip about your quest."

"Maybe. Now where would Kirche most likely be?"

Saito walked around the castle and feeling a little tired, he took a quick break on a bench by the indoor fountain. Then by just luck, Kirche turned up and no sooner she saw him, she ran up to him.

"Saito my darling!" she greeted, sitting close to him. "How are you today?"

Saito did his best to stay focused since Kirche hasn't heard of personal space. "A little lonely if I'm honest."

"Oh what happened? Another pointless punishment session with miss whiplash?"

"Not quite, she left this morning to go on a family vacation, but I couldn't come along."

"Oh…well that's a bit rude of her. But if you ask me, it's her loss." Kirche moved closer, putting her hand on his cheek. "Cause that means I get to have some time with you."

Saito blushed. "Well in that case, would you be interested in Truth or Dare?"

Kirche looked at him with slightly open eyes. "You want to play a game with me?"

"Not exactly, it's a task from Queen Henrietta that I must carry out."

"Oh, so it won't be just you and me?"

"Afraid not, I have to invite as many girls as I can and I don't wanna let the Queen down."

Kirche hummed, somewhat disappointed. Noticing that Saito was looking down still. "For you Saito, I'll do anything you want. Of course I'll come along, what's the time and place?"

"The mansion that was given to me and we have to leave by sunset, there'll be a carriage waiting for us so the travel will be free."

"I'll be there, honey. See you later…" Kirche then hugged him tight with her bosoms almost covering his face. Before letting go and walking away.

Saito was red in the face as he got up and continued walking.

"You're very lucky that Louise didn't see that." Del commented.

"That makes two of us." Saito replied. "Now it's just Tabitha and if I ask her, she could get Sylphid to join and with a free carriage, she wouldn't have to transform into her familiar self."

"That's some good thinking, partner. You better go and find Tabitha then, she's not exactly the speaking type."

Saito nodded as he walked around the castle, he knew where Tabitha's room was. When he got there, he knocked on the door lightly.

"Come on in." Tabitha's voice replied in a quiet volume, Saito almost didn't hear it.

Saito opened the door and walked in to find Tabitha and Sylphid in the room.

"Hello Saito." Tabitha said as he closed the door. "How can I help you?"

"Hi Saito." Sylphid added who was clothed. "Do you like the clothes that I got?"

Saito took a look, waling closer to both girls. "Sure, they look great on you."

Sylphid smiled. "So are you well?"

"Not exactly. Louise left this morning to go on a family vacation, meaning that I'm not able to go along with her."

"That's not right." Tabitha replied, putting her book down whilst keeping the page she was on, open. "Do you need some care?"

"Yeah and I was wondering if you both would like to join me and a few other girls in a game of Truth or Dare."

Tabitha remained with her current look at him. "I don't play games much, but if it's for you, I will join."

"What's that, I'd love to know how to play that." Sylphid added.

"I will tell you soon. Right now I wanna let you know that we're scheduled to leave by sunset, outside the castle grounds." Saito continued. "There will be a carriage outside for us, so you won't need to fly, Sylphid."

"That's good news."

"It's gonna take place at the mansion, Queen Henrietta gave to me and she's going to be there as well, because it's a task I must achieve for her."

"That is a lot of importance." Tabitha replied as she gave him a hug. "I'm glad we are able to join."

"Yeah, thank you for asking us, we'll be here for you." Sylphid added.

"Thank you both, I'll see you later." Saito replied as he left her room. "Alright Del, I did it!"

"Good for you, partner. That's five out of six girls, I say nice going. I think you're gonna have a lot of good fun."

"Yeah, there's nothing left to do now but to just wait."

Saito decided to take a quick food break and began wondering how this evening was gonna be like.


	3. Chapter 3

A Ladies Man – Chapter 3

It was the beginning of sunset and right on time, two horses and a carriage had just arrived outside the castle entrance. Saito was already waiting with Del strapped on his shoulder as always. One by one, the girls he had asked appeared from the castle. Siesta, Tiffania, Kirche, Tabitha and Sylphid joined Saito with smiles.

"Hi girls." He greeted. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun." Siesta replied.

"It's been a while since we had some peace time." Tiffania added.

Tabitha and Sylphid nodded.

"I'll go wherever you go, honey." Kirche smirked.

Saito opened the carriage door and the girls got on, it was quite big on the inside and there was enough room for them all. Saito got on last and closed the door behind him.

There was room for him to sit between Tiffania and Siesta, the comfort of being sat close to them was already making Saito feel better about himself. Then he felt more comfort as Tiffania held on to this left arm with her arms around it and Siesta did the same with his right arm, Kirche couldn't help but pout.

"So what is this mansion like?" Sylphid asked. "I don't think I've seen it before."

"It's a wonderful place." Saito replied. "I've been in there once, it has all that I could want…well almost."

"I'm sure it has a huge kitchen for me." Siesta said.

"So what is Truth or Dare?" Tiffania asked.

Saito explained. "When a person asks you truth or dare, you have to answer either truth or dare. If you answer truth then you have to answer an honest question and it can be any question the person can think of. If you pick dare then you have to do whatever the person asks you to dare."

"Oh I can think of a few dares already." Kirche replied before she received a few glares from the other girls. "What? I don't care what Louise thinks, I'm not letting this chance pass me by."

Tabitha rolled her eyes without anyone noticing.

"What do you mean by dares?" Sylphid asked curiously.

Kirche smirked. "Well, you know…"

"Uhhh that will have to wait until we get there." Saito intervened, laughing nervously.

Things were quiet for a while before the sun began to fade away at the horizon, but by then, they were arriving at the mansion and it was the same as Saito last saw it.

"We're here girls." Saito said. "I'll get out first and help you ladies off."

The girls smiled at him as the carriage stopped outside the mansion, he got out first and one by one, he held out his hand for each of the girls. Kirche however, wanted more so she jumped out and right into his arms.

"Woah! Slow down, Kirche." Saito exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist cheering you up already." She replied innocently.

"Please stop for now." Tabitha told her. "This is about all of us showing care for Saito."

Saito opened the mansion door and walked in first, he left the door open for the other girls to walk in and each of them had a slightly similar reaction to the interior.

"Wow." Sylphid sighed.

"Now this is high class royalty." Kirche commented. "I could definitely get used to living here."

"We're not on vacation." Tabitha replied.

Kirche hummed. "Why do you have to be such a buzzkill?"

"If this is what the entrance hall looks like, I bet the kitchen is high class too." Siesta said. "I'll go on ahead and have a look. It's getting towards the end of sunset, so I'll make a start."

"Okay Siesta, thank you." Saito replied.

"The designs, the decorations. They look advanced for an elf like me." Tiffania said. "I wish my village had a house like this."

Just then, they heard footsteps at the top of the stairway.

"Hello everyone." Henrietta greeted. "I'm glad you could all make it."

"Queen Henrietta." Kirche replied as they all bowed. "Quite an honour to see you."

"I see that Saito has accomplished his quest."

"It was my pleasure." Saito replied.

"Come to the dining room, I'm sure you're all hungry after your journey."

"Oh thank you, Queen Henrietta." Tiffania replied.

Henrietta walked down the stairs and showed them the dining room which was just as classy as the other rooms.

"As the man of the mansion, you will have the seat at the end of the table." She continued. "With me by your side. One other girl may sit with you on the other side."

But before anyone could answer, Tabitha immediately took the seat on his right.

"Hmph!" Kirche moaned.

Tiffania sat next to Henrietta and Kirche had to settle with sitting next to Sylphid who was by Tabitha.

"Queen Henrietta, it is quite an honour to be sitting by you." Tiffania said. "I feel blessed to be welcomed by your presence."

"Thanks for the flattery, but it's not really a huge deal." Henrietta replied. "In my mind, no matter what you are, any friend who protects Saito's best interests is a friend of mine."

Tiffania blushed. "Thank you, Queen."

"So, is there anyone else living at this mansion?" Kirche asked.

"Why yes, some of the servants I have in reserve, came from my castle to stay here and protect the mansion from unwanted intruders."

"That's a good thing." Sylphid replied.

Henrietta looked at Tabitha, "And how have you been, Tabitha?"

"Very well, thank you." Tabitha replied.

"I have to say." Saito said. "I really appreciate what you're doing for me. I haven't received this much care since…well since forever."

"It's no problem." Henrietta replied. "I'm sure you'll be looking forward to our fun game after this."

Soon Siesta and the mansions servants came out with several plates of hot food and the scent of the food made their other thoughts fly away, it was time to dig in.

Moments after they had eaten along with a good side of a drink, they were all full, Saito in particular felt very special.

"Wow, I feel like a king right now." He sighed happily.

"I'm glad." Siesta replied as she was sat next to Tiffania. "The kitchen was more beautiful than the kitchen I work at the castle, but that one will always be my home."

"Alright everyone, if we're all ready, let's head upstairs to the master's bedroom." Henrietta said. "There is also spare bedrooms so don't worry about sleeping here for the night."

The other five girls nodded as Saito got up and walked with Henrietta and the others out of the dining room, up the stairs and to the right to a huge door. Saito opened the door and they walked in to a huge master's bedroom.

"Wow!" Saito said. "It's even better the last time I was here."

"I had the servants to decorate the room to your preference." Henrietta replied. "Of course this mansion has five smaller bedrooms, but if any of the girls want to, they're more than welcome."

"In that case, I call first dibs on spending the night in the same room with my honey." Kirche said. "But anyways, it's time we played the game that we came for."

"Yeah, let's get this game started." Siesta added.

"Very well then, let's sit around in a circle here." Henrietta said.

They all sat down in a circle with Henrietta and Tabitha who were the closest to Saito.

 _Well, here goes._ He thought. _I hope Louise never finds out about this._


	4. Chapter 4

A Ladies Man – Chapter 4

"As queen, I wish to start the game of Truth or Dare." Henrietta declared. "And we shall go around in a circle so that everyone gets a turn."

Tabitha nodded as did the others.

"So Tiffania truth or dare?" Henrietta asked.

Tiffania pondered. "Uhhh, truth, just to be safe."

"When was the last time you held Saito's hand?"

Tiffania blushed. "Uhhh…I think it was on the day I brought him back to life."

"Okay, now you have to ask the question to the person next to you."

Tiffania looked at Siesta. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Siesta replied.

"How many times have you kissed Saito?"

Saito felt a little awkward hearing that.

Siesta gasped, blushing. "I don't think I've ever kissed him. So anyways, truth or dare, Kirche?"

"Dare!" Kirche replied confidently.

"I dare you to…kiss Saito!"

"Wait, what?!" Saito gasped.

"Don't be nervous, darling." Kirche replied, crouching towards him. "Louise is far away on her family vacation after all."

Saito took a deep breath and relaxed, feeling his hand being touched by Henrietta, reminding him that she promised that Louise will never know.

Kirche put her hand on Saito's cheek and locked her lips with his. She however got into kissing him for longer and deeper.

"Ahem!" A voice coughed, breaking up the kiss.

Kirche looked at a displeased Tabitha.

"Sorry, I just got carried away." Kirche moved back to her spot. "So Sylphid, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sylphid.

"How much do you like being naked whenever you turn into a human?"

Sylphid gasped. "Kirche, you shouldn't ask a question like that in front of the queen's presence."

Henrietta giggled. "It's okay, this is just a fun and harmless game."

"Oh…alright. Well I think it's obvious, but I can't help appear naked whenever I become a human after being a dragon for so long."

"Well, I suppose that's a good enough answer."

Sylphid looked at her master. "Tabitha, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tabitha said.

"Who you like the most?"

"Saito." Tabitha slightly blushed. "Louise may have him, but that doesn't mean that he can't have any care from the rest of us."

"Yes, I can agree with that." Tiffania replied.

"So is it my turn now?" Saito asked.

"Not quite, Queen Henrietta should have a go before you." Tabitha replied. "So Queen Henrietta, truth or dare?"

"Dare, please." Henrietta replied.

"I dare you to sit on Saito's lap, facing him forwards."

Saito nearly jumped, "W-w-w-w-what?!"

"I shall do my bidding then." Henrietta giggled, blushing as she moved and sat on Saito's legs, facing him.

"This…is…heavenly…" Saito sighed happily.

The other girls giggled as Henrietta then put her hands in his shoulders and moved in for a surprise kiss on the lips.

"Woah!" Kirche exclaimed. "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"

Henrietta then got off Saito and sat back down, blushing away in bright red.

"Oh goodness, sorry Saito." She apologised. "I got carried away."

"More carried away than I was." Kirche added, although the others ignored that comment.

The game carried on for 30 more minutes and most of the time it was innocent, but there were a few dares that had made them all blush. Tiffania, Siesta and Tabitha all got dared to kiss Saito and with each kiss, he started to be more open and willing to accept them. As soon as Sylphid was dared to kiss him and did so, Henrietta looked at the clock on the wall.

"Girls, I think the night is getting on, we should consider picking a bedroom for each of us."

Shortly, each of the girls had picked a bedroom. Tabitha chose the far left bedroom and shared it with Sylphid, Tiffania picked the next bedroom to hers, Siesta's choice of bedroom was next and was third closest to Saito, Kirche's was second closest and the closest one to him left was Henrietta's who had it reserved in advance.

Saito looked out to the window in his master's bedroom, he felt happy and satisfied with how it all went today and in the evening. He wanted to thank Henrietta so much for giving him a confidence boost and some much needed affection and care.

"So how do you feel, partner?" Del asked who had been silent the whole time until now.

Saito hummed. "Yeah, I feel so much better and I feel loved. Even when Louise isn't giving me any, it's wonderful to know that there are other girls I know who are willing to show me care and affection when I really need it."

"So in other words, you had a good time?"

"Sure, it was quite fun having all those girls talk to me and play Truth or Dare with."

"And did you enjoy getting all those kisses, because I saw those."

"Ohhh…that, yeah I'm never ever gonna mention that to anyone in public."

Del laughed. "No arguments from me. Are you gonna say goodnight to the girls?"

"Yeah, I'll see them one by one and then I'll call it a night."

"Okay, take as long as you need."

Saito smiled, leaving his masters bedroom and walking to the other bedrooms. He walked to the far other side and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard a voice all, opening the door.

"Hi there you two." He said. "She was right, it does look a bit smaller than mine."

"But it's no problem." Sylphid replied. "Because the important thing is that you got the care and affection you needed, right?"

"Yeah, I came by to thank you both, it means a lot that so many of you care about me."

"You're welcome." Tabitha said. "Are you going to bed now?"

"I will soon, you both have a good night."

"Just before you go…" Sylphid said, pausing as he got up and went over to hug him. "…for you."

"Thanks Sylphid."

Tabitha went up to him next and hugged him, a little tighter than Sylphid.

"Thank you Tabitha."

She nodded with a smile.

Saito smiled and left the room, he knocked on the door next to them and walked in to find Siesta not in her maid outfit, but in a nightwear of sorts.

"Evening Saito, did you want to see me?" Siesta asked.

"Yeah, just to say that I wanna thank you for coming along, having a fun time with you girls was exactly what I needed." Saito replied.

"I'm really glad to hear that. It also gave us a chance to smooth things over after the way I've behaved over the last few months. For that, I am really sorry…"

Saito looked down. "Yeah…that…but as long as you're always there for me, I'm willing to forgive and forget."

"Thank you…" Siesta wrapped him in a caring hug, kissing him on the cheek. "…oh oops. At least Louise didn't see it, so it's harmless, okay?"

"Yeah, it's all fine. Goodnight."

"You too."

Saito left her room and went to the next bedroom, he knocked and then walked in to find Tiffania looking out the window at the two moons.

"Hi Saito, what do you need?" she asked.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Just to say thank you for coming, all this care and affection I got tonight was what I've been missing since I've been living in this world."

"It's alright, as my former familiar, it's only right for me to treat you with as much care and love as possible, even if Louise doesn't want to." Tiffania turned around and hugged him softly. "Goodnight, Saito."

Saito nodded, accepting the hug before leaving the room and moving on to the next one. No sooner did he knock on the door, it opened quickly and Kirche grabbed his hand, taking him inside her bedroom.

"Do you want some love before bedtime?" Kirche offered who was in her purple seductive nightwear.

Saito blushed as he sat down. "I-I-I'm gonna have to decline, I just wanted to say thank you for coming along."

"Well I couldn't say no to my honey." Kirche sat by him. "Besides, Louise isn't here. I gave you a brief sample of how much love I have for you, I would like to give you more."

Saito blushed brighter. "Well, could it be for a few minutes with clothes on? I wanna say goodnight to the others."

"Alright Saito, for you only."

Saito laid down on the bed and Kirche went on top of him. Sitting with her knees holding her weight, before her upper body went down and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Kirche looked at him, however not in a seductive way, but in a caring way. She moved her head towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. Her front caressed his chest, the feeling of her body on top of him was at first a bit concerning. But at the same time, he felt safe with her.

After a few minutes of kissing him and holding him, she got off him and he got off the bed. Kirche was feeling a little down since she wanted to do more, but she understood his feelings.

"Thanks Kirche." Saito said. "I know you want to give me more love, but I'm happy that you respect me and what I feel towards you and the others."

"I do, darling." Kirche replied. "Now have a sweet dream." She hugged him softly.

"Thanks…"

Saito left her room and closed the door behind him. He felt relieved that Kirche didn't go any further than that. One last room to visit, he knocked on Henrietta's door and opened it gently.

He found the queen in her nightwear and he was almost distracted by it.

"Evening Saito." She said, walking up to him and putting her arms around him.

"Henrietta…" he replied, wrapping his arms around her. "…I seriously cannot thank you enough. Your plan was amazing!"

"I'm so glad to hear. I really wanted to help you get the care and affection and I'm happy that so many girls were willing to follow through with it."

"Yeah, this has been the best night ever and for once, Louise doesn't have to know about it."

"Like I said, I promise you that Louise will never find out." Henrietta looked at him. "All that matters is that you feel more loved than before." She kissed him on the cheek. "Have a good night, Saito, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Henrietta." He replied. "Thanks again, I hope we can do this again soon."

She nodded as he left her room. He went back to his master's bedroom and took off his sweater and shoes before getting into his huge bed.

"What a night, eh partner?" Del asked.

"Yeah, it was so worth it to have this fun night." Saito replied. "Now I just wanna sleep well, no idea what's gonna happen in the morning."

Nothing more was said as he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. He wasn't sure if being a ladies man was part of the plan, but he didn't mind, he felt loved by all who knew him and that's all that mattered to him.

THE END


End file.
